Its A Secret
by Huang and Wu
Summary: The true feeling of love. Ketika Huang Zitao akhirnya merasakan rasanya ketika ia hanya sendiri, akankah ia menunggu? #TaoRis. A/N : REPOST karena ke-delete sama FFn-nya sendiri *gk tau kenapa


_**(Oneshoot) 'Its A Secret' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] EXO – Angel

Cast : Wu Yifan (Kris), Huang Zitao (Tao), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance (S-aR)

Couple : TaoRis *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Who am I? _**'Its A Secret'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat ****TAORIS****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin EXO K/M – Angel ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

WUSH!

Angin musim dingin mulai menggelitik saraf-saraf penduduk kota Seoul. Di salah satu sudut kota, tampak seorang _namja_ manis tengah berjalan, menyusuri trotoar jalan. Tangannya berkali-kali digosokkan, berusaha memanaskan tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Tidak bisakah udara menjadi hangat, sedetik saja?"gumamnya, terdengar seperti mengomel.

Ia mendongak. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai bersinar, memancarkan cahaya yang menyinari jalanan gelap itu. _Namja_ manis bernama Tao –Huang Zitao– itu pun bernafas lega, bersyukur bahwa masih ada secercah terang.

TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Tao membeku. Itu bukan langkah kakinya. Ada orang lain di sana, namun ia tidak berani menoleh. Tao mempercepat langkahnya. Langkah itu terdengar semakin cepat, membuat bulu kuduk Tao semakin berdiri.

"_Jebal_"lirihnya.

Setelah yakin, ia pun menengok ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan hanya ada satu jejak kaki di atas hamparan salju putih itu. _Syukurlah_; batin Tao. Namun, saat ia berbalik...

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA!"pekik Tao, tak tanggung-tanggung.

Tao mulai was-was. Secara misterius, kini ia berhadapan dengan seorang _namja_ pirang. _Namja_ itu tampan –sangat tampan malah– namun memiliki pancaran mata dingin. Tao sedikit ngeri, saat harus bertatapan dengannya.

"Nu-_nuguya_?"tanya Tao, dengan nada bergetar.

_Namja_ pirang itu memanjangkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Tao. Tao membelalak, namun ia tidak melawan, ketika dirasakannya hawa hangat dan nyaman dari usapan itu. Mereka terdiam, tanpa satu pun berpaling.

"Tuan, _nuguya_?"tanya Tao, dengan tatapan polos dan lugunya.

_Namja_ pirang itu tersenyum, namun tak berucap sama sekali, membuat Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal. _Namja_ itu terkekeh, dan mulai menatapnya.

.

.

.

"_Choneun_– Wu Yifan _imnida_"jawab sang _namja_ pirang.

"_Choneun_ Huang Zitao _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_"sahut Tao, seraya memamerkan _panda smile_-nya.

-XOXO-

Semenjak pertemuan misterius dan singkat itu, Tao dan Kris –nama panggilan sang _namja_ pirang– menjadi lebih akrab. Mereka sering jalan bersama, mengobrol bersama, bahkan mereka pernah kepergok sedang tidur bersama di perpustakaan kota saat sedang membaca buku referensi. Membuat Tao merasa malu ketika mengingatnya.

Tapi, ada satu yang mengganjal hatinya. Siapa sebenarnya Kris? Darimana asalnya? Dan yang paling penting adalah, kenapa ia selalu ada saat Tao membutuhkannya? Setiap kali ditanya, Kris hanya memamerkan senyumnya, tanpa sekalipun mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Its a secret_"ucapnya setiap kali ditanya oleh Tao.

Tao tak ambil pusing. Yang terpenting adalah, Kris selalu bersamanya.

-XOXO-

Angin musim semi menyapa Seoul. Sudah tak terasa, 3 bulan Tao kenal seorang Kris. Kris selalu bersikap lembut dan perhatian padanya. Ia juga selalu tahu apa yang Tao mau saat itu, membuat Tao –diam-diam– menaruh hati padanya.

Kini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah _cafē_ di seputaran Myeong-dong. Masing-masing memesan _Americano _dan _Espresso_. Tao menghirup wangi kopinya. Harum dan menggoda.

Kris menatap permukaan kopi _Americano_-nya, yang memantulkan wajah Tao. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Indah dan menawan, seperti ada kerlap-kerlip di sekitar bayangan itu.

"_Gege_?"terdengar suara Tao.

Kris mendongak, dan mendapati wajah manis Tao yang tengah menatapnya dengan polos. Ia pun tersenyum.

"_Wae_?"sahut Kris, namun digelengi Tao.

Kris terkekeh dibuatnya, lantas mengacak-acak surai kelam Tao, membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau menggemaskan"ucap Kris, jujur.

Mau tidak mau, Tao pun _blushing_ ria, menambah kadar keimutan pada dirinya.

-XOXO-

Kris menatap sosok di hadapannya. Ia baru saja mengantar Tao pulang dari _cafē_, dan baru melangkah menjauh dari rumahnya ketika seseorang menghadang jalannya. Kris mulai memancarkan aura iblisnya.

"Mau apa kau?"tanya Kris, terdengar menyeramkan.

"Kau telah menyalahi takdir, Kris. Kau telah bertindak di luar batas"ucap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Oh Sehun"terucap peringatan dari mulut Kris.

"_Jinjja_? Biar kutebak. Kasmaran dengan seorang _namja_ bernama Huang Zitao, _eoh_?"ucap _namja_ bernama Sehun itu, dengan nada sinis.

"Jangan sebut nama itu dengan mulut busukmu!"gertak Kris, dengan mata menyalang.

"Oh, _come on_! Mana sosok Kris yang dulu sangat gemar menyesatkan manusia? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi seperti ini, sih!? Kau ini iblis murni, Kris!"tegas Sehun, membuat Kris mengeraskan rahangnya.

Marah? Tentu saja. Dia sangat marah ketika sosok lain menggunjing tentang derajatnya sebagai seorang _iblis_ murni. _Pure devil_.

"Jangan seperti ini, Kris. Kau malah akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri dan Tao pasti akan terkena imbasnya"saran Sehun, kini dengan suara melembut.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona manis manusia polos itu. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membuat hatinya sesat, karena aku sendiri tidak rela kepolosan makhluk itu terenggut olehku"jawab Kris, panjang lebar.

"Sejak kapan, putra mahkota Raja Iblis sepertimu bisa tunduk pada sosok manusia, Kris?"tanya Sehun, tak habis pikir.

"Selama ini, ternyata aku salah. Aku berniat menyesatkan hati Tao, namun ketika aku melihat sesuatu di matanya, aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak bisa"Kris mulai bercerita.

"Apa itu?"tanya Sehun, penasaran.

"Saat aku melihatnya, seakan-akan ada malaikat dalam tubuh itu. Entah hanya ilusi atau apa, tapi yang kulihat adalah adanya kekuatan suci yang murni dalam dirinya. Tuhan melindungi hatinya, dan iblis sepertiku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"ucap Kris, sejelas-jelasnya.

"Hanya ada satu cara agar kalian bahagia, tanpa ada luka"ucap Sehun, membuat Kris menatapnya.

"_Mwo_?"tanya Kris, meminta jawaban.

"Kau harus pergi dari rengkuhan jiwanya. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan jangan menemuinya. Lupakan dia, dan biarkan dia melupakanmu"

-XOXO-

Sudah 2 bulan lamanya Kris tidak menemui Tao lagi. Tao sedih dibuatnya. Dimana Kris? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Kenapa tak ada kabar darinya? Huh, Tao benar-benar merindukannya.

.

.

.

Tapi, ia tetap sabar menunggu Kris kembali...

.

.

.

1 tahun...

.

.

2 tahun...

.

.

3 tahun...

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah 10 tahun, manusia seperti Tao menunggu Kris dengan tidak pasti. Tapi, kenapa ia begitu gigih menunggu Kris?

_Flashback_

_ Ketika mengantar Tao pulang dari cafē, masing-masing hanya diam, menikmati keheningan di antara keduanya._

"_Tao"terdengar suara Kris memanggilnya._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu?"ucap Kris, membuat Tao mengangguk._

"_Jika aku pergi, maukah kau menungguku? Takkan lama. Terimalah ini, sebagai pengikat cinta kita"ucap Kris seraya menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbentuk jam pasir, dengan sayap di masing-masing sisinya._

"_Arraseo, ge. Aku akan setia menunggu"ucap Tao, memegang janjinya._

_Flashback off_

"_Gege_, sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Sudah bisa menikah denganmu. Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar"ucap Tao, seraya menggenggam kalung pemberian Kris.

_Wo ai ni, ge_; batin Tao, dengan mantap.

-XOXO-

Wajah itu menua. Keriput menghiasi tubuhnya. Tubuh yang dulunya gagah dan elok, kini sedikit bungkuk dan renta. Rambutnya memutih. Namun, ia masih setia menunggu. Menunggu di tempat ia dan sosok yang ia tunggu pertama bertemu.

.

.

.

Di jalan Seoul, di bawah lampu jalan, pada malam hari...

.

.

.

Genap **25 tahun** ia menunggu. Menunggu tanpa berpaling pada sosok manapun. Setiap kali ia hampir melupakan sosok itu, kalung di lehernya selalu membuat tekad menunggunya kembali membara.

"_Ge_, kau ada dimana?"hanya itulah yang terucap darinya –seakan menjadi doa-doa agar dikabulkan.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki dari seberang jalan –karena jalanan sepi, jadi terdengar olehnya. Tao sedikit kaget. Ya, langkah kaki ini begitu familiar dalam pendengarannya. Ia pun –dengan berani– mendongakkan kepalanya.

Matanya membelalak, tubuhnya menegak, kepalanya terangkat.

.

.

.

Tepat di seberang jalan sana, sosok berambut pirang itu tengah berdiri, menatap tepat pada matanya.

"K-kris _ge_?"gumam Tao, seakan tidak percaya.

Kris terdiam. Hatinya remuk, melihat sosok Tao-nya itu tetap setia menunggunya. Dengan tubuh dan usia yang menua, tidak membuat sosok Tao-nya tampak jelek. Justru semakin cantik –di mata Kris.

Tao menunduk, menangis dalam diam. Meskipun hanya melihat dari jauh, ia sangat yakin bahwa itu tadi adalah Kris-nya.

GREP

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendekap tubuhnya erat. Tao terkaget, lantas mendongakkan kepala. Kris, tengah mendekapnya erat. _Namja_ pirang itu menatapnya lembut, menyalurkan kehangatan yang selama ini Tao rindukan. Bukankah tadi dia ada di seberang jalan?

"Kenapa kau menungguku, Tao? _Waeyo_?"tanya Kris, dengan setitik bulir keemasan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang memerah –akibat tangis.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji, akan menunggumu, hingga aku mati sekalipun, _ge_"jawab Tao, dengan suara serak-serak orang tua.

SRING

Dengan kekuatan iblis Kris –dan atas kehendak Tuhan– Kris mengembalikan tubuh Tao, menjadi muda lagi. Dengan masih mendekap _panda _kesayangannya itu, ia menghilangkan segala keriput pada Tao, menghitamkan kembali rambut Tao, bahkan memperbaiki susunan tulang Tao, hingga semuanya kembali seperti muda dulu.

"Ge -_gege_"kaget Tao, disenyumi Kris.

"Tidak adil jika kekasihku ini tampak lebih tua dariku, padahal aku lebih tua darimu"ucap Kris, seraya menyampirkan poni pada wajah Tao.

"Si-siapa _gege_? Kenapa aku jadi muda lagi?"tanya Tao dengan pancaran polos yang masih setia menghiasi matanya.

"_Its a secret_"jawab Kris, dengan senyuman yang terlihat semakin tampan di mata Tao.

"_Gomawo_, sudah kembali, _ge_"ucap Tao, kali ini dengan senyuman.

Kris mengecup kening Tao, membuat desiran-desiran aneh dalam diri keduanya. Tao memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut kekasihnya itu.

"_Gomawo_– sudah menungguku"

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #diapain, ya? -_-"

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal

**Ahh, FF aneh bin gaje yang tercipta dalam otak author pas lagi TUC provinsi MTK, tapi baru diketik kemarin abis UN. Thnx for readers yang udah setia nunggu. Pas lgi ngerjain soal aljabar, eh tiba2 muncul nih FF gaje di otak author. Pas udah selesai, author tulis aja konsepnya di kertas burem, terus kemarin abis UN baru inget, jadi baru diketik *curhat bingit**

**Mian kalo kependekan, karena ini emang dibikin express gara2 pas ujian, dan mian kalo FF author ini semakin gaje saja.**

**Yakin deh feelnya gak dapet. Ya, gak?**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR?**


End file.
